Trinkets and Baubles
by Gaiden1974
Summary: The journal of Andrei LeChance as he spends a harsh winter cataloguing the interesting items found by his hirelings during their quest to cleanse the LeChance Estate of evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is the journal of Andrei LeChance, last remaining heir to the LeChance name and supposed "owner" of the LeChance estate. That, however, is a misleading title, for it implies that I have actual control over that accursed place. In truth the estate is owned by the beasts and demons that populate it after the blunders of my grandfather. I am fighting a battle to cleanse and claim what should already be mine. How spiteful that wench called providence is. Sometimes I feel that father knew what I would have to do when he sent me to military school, but I am thankful for the training. My own shortsword has saved my life on more than one occasion here.

I am writing this now, at least a year and a half into this campaign, because now is the first time I have actually had the time to. The first winter I spent here was relatively dry, and we were able to continue our meager progress in the cold. This year, however, is different. The warrens - before a pool of offal and other fluids - is now a tumultuous deluge that swirls in harsh currents. The ground in the cove is so hard to see through the ripples of all the rain and snow that it would be ever too easy to accidentally walk right off of the tidal plain and plummet into the depths. The weald - before already a deadly and hard to navigate forest - is now so covered with snow that one cannot see but ten feet around them in any direction.

I refuse to send the men and women under my employ to certain death in those locales. Already the lives of those lost weigh heavily upon my shoulders, but I must persevere. I have ordered all expeditions ceased, except unless specifically requested and volunteered for. Even then the reason must be good or I shall simply refuse to allow it. This leads me to the reason I am writing this currently.

Throughout our expeditions we have found many small objects of varying make and usefulness. At the time of their discovery, we were too busy making use of them to give them proper study. Now, though, there is plenty of time, and I intend to chronicle the objects and their peculiar properties. Helping me with this chronicle are Lautress and Monique, two self-titled antiquarians (and behind their backs called trinket bitches by the others). I must admit that when they lose the voluminous robes that they wear for expeditions and replace them with a simpler affair, they are quite fetching. But I digress. The following pages shall be filled with the trinkets we have acquired, as well as their appearance and what effects we have been able to discern from them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chirurgeons Charm: This small amulet was found in the ruins near the time when we first arrived at the Hamlet. It is a simple grey stone upon which is depicted a red serpent wrapping around a stick or staff of some sort. It was found within the robes of one of the skeletons that the warriors have mockingly deemed "Bone Courtiers" due to their noble appearance. The Vestals and Occultists seem to take the best effects from this item, as it appears to increase the effectiveness of their healing magics. I am not sure how this item affects the spiritual miracles of the Vestals just as much as the arcane arts of the Occultists given that the two use such different methods for their healing. In fact, I once had our Arbalest carry the thing, and it even seemed to make her bandages staunch the flow of blood much faster. Truly this trinket is a healing item of great proport, though how it works eludes me. Lautress tells me that it is magic from the old times, but Monique disagrees, stating that it is a simple enchantment. I am not sure which of the two is correct, but it matters not. This little item has saved the life of many an adventurer during our time here, and I have no doubt it will continue to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Survival Guide: A much simpler affair to explain, this one is, but useful nonetheless. It is a large, light blue book that is held shut with a few metal clasps and wrapped once around with a bit of white cloth. It was found on the corpse of a Bandit Fusilier in the weald. No supernatural effects here, just knowledge in its simplest form. It is filled with information on various kinds of traps to catch game, and navigation techniques for traveling in the wilderness. My guess is that the bandits were using it to, of course, make their lives easier in the wilderness of the weald. The only downside of this book is its weight, as it is heavy enough to slow down even the strongest of heroes. Typically I have one of the Grave Robbers or Highwaymen carry this book.


	4. Chapter 4

Book of Relaxation: Another standard fare. It is a large book filled with meditation exercises that can be practiced even while on the move. There is anything from hours long rituals to simple breathing techniques. The adventurers seem to take these to heart, as even the fellow who fears the crusaders and vestals is seen to be much more calm when in possession of this tome. The calm of mind seems to make them more likely to connect with their attacks as well, whether from peace of mind transferring to planning or some other such explanation I confess I do not know. Unfortunately, such relaxation comes at the cost of reaction time, and the adventurer weilding it tends to be easier to hit. The weirdest thing about this item is how it was found. It was in the possession of a large brute of a bandit. The oddest part, however, is that this bandit seemed to have taken a bit too much into the teachings. The fellow didn't even raise his weapon even as the other bandits fought tooth and nail against the men under my command. In the end we allowed him to simply leave, as he had no interest in any sort of action.


End file.
